


Accidentally Perfect

by bisexuallydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexuallydia/pseuds/bisexuallydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Stiles Stilinski proposes to one Lydia Martin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a cute fic and it turned into smut, sorry not sorry

Sun drenched Stiles’ room in the most perfect way. Lydia’s hair glowed under it, and it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

They were spending as much time as possible together due to the dreaded separation college will bring.

He tried to push those thoughts out of his mind and just focus on her breath.

Arms wrapped around each other, heads fitting perfectly into necks, soft strokes, just enjoying the moment. Enjoying each other. He smiled to himself; he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

‘When do you want to get married?’ he wondered out loud.

‘Stiles!’ she exclaimed, gaze shooting upwards to look him in the eyes. ‘We’re eighteen! We shouldn’t be thinking of marriage!’  

‘I wasn’t saying now,’ He defended himself. Maybe they weren’t the smoothest words to ever come out of his mouth, but they both knew they’d be spending the rest of their lives together. So why not talk about it now?

‘Just give me a ballpark figure?’ he asked.

‘You’re being ridiculous!’ she exclaimed pushing away from him. But Stiles wrapped his arms around her, rolled her over so she was on her back, and he was over her.

He gave her a quick peck before asking ‘Come on, just an estimate,’

She huffed and rolled her eyes, ‘Twenty five?’

‘Twenty five,’ Stiles repeated kissing down her neck.

Lydia let out a breathy sigh, ‘Engagement, not actual marriage,’

‘You’re killing me here, Lydia’ he groaned.

‘Me? We just had sex yet here you are,’ she let out a laugh that quickly turned into a moan as his hands roamed her body.

‘It’s a good thing you like me then,’ he replied with a wicked grin on his face as he kissed his way down her body.

‘Stiles?’

‘Yeah, babe?’ he said looking up from her breasts.

‘Shut up.’ Finally something he could do.

 

6 years later

 

‘I think I’m going to propose,’ Stiles said to Scott, from his couch.

Scott came over from the fridge with two beers in hand ‘I didn’t know you felt that way about me. How are we going to break it to Lydia?’

Stiles promptly threw a pillow at him, which Scott and his keen werewolf senses managed to dodge. ‘This serious.’ Stiles said with a sigh. ‘I think we’re ready, Lydia’s started her PhD. I’ve been working for over a year now. We finally have our own place. And most importantly Lydia’s 25th birthday is still a couple of months away. So she’s not expecting it,’

‘Those aren’t very romantic reasons,’ Scott pointed out, taking a sip of his beer. While Stiles knew what his best friend was saying is true, he also knew that he spent every moment loving Lydia. If it was just the romantic reasons he was looking for, then he would have married her along time ago.

‘She’s the love of my life. I know this. I’ve always known this, yeah there was a year or two of doubt in the middle. But I love her,’ Stiles sighed. ‘I wanted to marry her my entire life. The unromantic reasons are what I need to actually do it.’

‘Does this mean we get to go ring shopping?’ Scott said with excitement. The door opened cutting off Stiles answer. 

When Lydia saw Scott she rolled her eyes and said ‘I thought we moved out for a reason?’

‘We’re a package deal,’ replied Stiles. ‘You knew this when we started dating,’

‘Yeah, but not the fun way,’ she quipped walking into their bedroom

‘What?’ Scott asked, looking back and forth between Stiles and the door Lydia just walked through.

‘I thought you were going out since Kira was in town?’ Stiles replied trying to ignore what his girlfriend had just said.

‘I’m getting ready,’ She called out from the bedroom.

‘When are you leaving?’ Usually Stiles wouldn’t turn down any extra time with girlfriend. However tonight was not the time, he had more important things to do than lusting over Lydia, as unbelievable as that sounds.

‘Do you not want me here?’ she asked playfully.

‘No, it’s that, I’m just… wondering,’ Stiles stumbled. Stiles wasn’t the smoothest person at the best of times, this being one of them. It was a surprise they made it through high school without the how school knowing about everything they went through. 

Lydia came out the room putting on her earrings he got her last Christmas. He took this time to admire her tight purple dress and the way it hugged every curve.

‘I’m already late,’ she sighed as she slipped on his favourite pair of heels. ‘I was never late until I dated you, Stiles. You’re a bad influence on me,’ she gave him a quick peck on the lips. ‘Bye, babe,’ she said to Stiles, before looking at Scott ‘And I’ll see you later. I’d say I’ll give you the low down on your ex but you’re being the most amicable exes in the world…’ she trailed off.

Scott gave his million dollar smile and said ‘Tell her I said hi and hope she’s doing great.' Lydia rolled her eyes, but flashed a small smile. She picked up her purse and gave one last ‘Goodbye boys,’ before leaving.

Stiles waited until he was sure Lydia was out of earshot. He wasn’t convinced she didn’t have some kind of banshee hearing powers.

‘So, proposal planning,’

 

2 months later.

 

‘You have everything, right?’ Stiles asked his best friend over the phone for the thousandth time, but he couldn’t help it. Filled with nervous excitement he had to make sure everything went perfectly. Lydia deserved it after all. 

‘Yes, believe or not I haven’t lost it all in the last five minutes.’ Scott scoffed on the other end of the phone.

‘I can’t believe it, tomorrow she’ll be my fiancée.’ It took along time to get here, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

‘If she says yes,’ Scott pointed out playfully.

‘Shut up,’ he replied. As soon as he heard the door open, Stiles took a deep breath. ‘Got to go, Lydia’s got back from drinks.’

Lydia walked into the bedroom with a sigh. ‘Math PhD students are so boring,’ she said flopping onto their bed next to him.

‘Says the math PhD student,’ Stiles replied jokily. It was only met with a look of _you know what I mean, now shut up._

Lydia kicked off her shoes, and started rubbing her feet. ‘Why do you let me wear heels?’ 

‘Since when do I let you do anything?’ Stiles retorted. Stiles took the foot she was rubbing out of her hand and started rubbing them himself. He slowly worked them, digging into every knot.

Lydia let out a groan, one that went straight to his groin. There are a few things Lydia loved more than a foot rub, so sex took a side bench after a long day.

He gestured to her other foot. She moved around to face him giving him full access to her foot, and the rest of her body. But not yet.

‘You were also the one that decided you should go out for drinks with the boring math students,’

‘Hey, you wanted me to,’ she said, lightly prodding him with her foot. That was true. He did want her to, because that meant he could get some last minute planning with Scott.

Clearly the foot rub had worked in perking her up and was going to use that. He slowly lifted up the foot that was in his hand and bent down to kissed her ankle.

Lydia’s breath hitched. A sly smile grew across Stiles face. He kissed his way up her leg. When he got to her knee, he looked Lydia in her eyes. She leaned all the way backwards and laid down on their bed.

He kissed his way closer, pushing up her dress as he did so. When he got to her inner thigh, he gave it a light bite, which elicited a squeal from Lydia. Smiling into her thigh, he drew his hands lazily up her legs, hands dragging against her skin. When he got to her underwear, he quickly dragged them down her legs. Lydia let out a sigh of relief. She wasn’t having it that easy.

He slowly peppered kisses up her other leg. Making sure no inch went unloved. He even left a matching bite on her other thigh. This time the sound from Lydia’s mouth, was less of a squeal, more of a frustrated sigh. Time to give the lady what she wants.

He pushed her legs open further, something Lydia was more than willing to do.

He could see how wet she was. He could also hear that fact that Lydia had held her breath in anticipation. He brought his lips closer to hers. Holding onto this moment that little bit longer. Just enough to drive Lydia wild, not enough for her to take matters into her own hands. Which Stiles had learnt from experience Lydia was willing to do.

This was the perfect time.

He gave one slow, long lick against her slit and Lydia gave out a guttural sigh. Her hands shot to his head, raking her fingers through his hair, taunting him to go harder. Something he was more than willing to do.

He pressed his tongue against her clit, which caused Lydia’s fingers to tighten. Stiles moved his hands upwards, and cupped her ass. Bringing her closer to his face.

He started sucking, his tongue joining intermittently. Lydia’s hands went down to his shoulders and started digging in. _Well, that’s going to leave a mark_. He returned the favour on her ass.

‘Stiles,’ she let out. He knew she was about to come. He continued with what he was doing, adding only a little more tongue.

Lydia let out, what Stiles thought, was the most beautiful sound in the world as she came. Stiles rode out her desire with his tongue, as Lydia’s hands burned into him.

He finally lifted up his head and Lydia spat out ‘Clothes… too many clothes,’.

He threw off his shirt, as she unzipped her dress. He unbuckled his belt as she stood up and stepped out of her dress. He ripped off his jeans and boxers and Lydia threw her bra to the floor.

Finally they were both naked, in all their glory. Lydia’s lips were on his instantly. She was standing while he’s seated on the edge of the bed, for once she was taller than him. Her breasts were plastered against his chest, his hands slowly came up her back and sent shivers down her spine.

Stiles was trying to take this slowly but Lydia wasn’t having it, her lips working faster, her tongue more frantic. She came less than a minute ago yet she’s still hungry for more.

Stiles hands moved to cup her breasts, his fingers brushing over her nipples. Lydia let out a sigh, but from years of experience he could tell she wanted more.

His hands slipped down to her ass and he flipped them round so she was on her back again. Lydia gave a satisfied smile on her face as she knew what was coming next, _her_.

She hooked her legs around him as he slipped into her. He was the one to groan that time.

‘Fuck,’ he said, and Lydia raised an eyebrow, as her hands moved down to his ass this time. Giving them a tight squeeze, as payback, he assumed.

He slid in further, Lydia temporarily stilling. He started moving steadily, wanting to move even further inside her each time.

Lydia’s legs gripped him, as did her hands, her heat, her everything.

Their breaths were hot and heavy, they moved in tandem. Their breath and bodies as intertwined as their hearts.

Lydia’s screams were getting higher and higher, his core getting tighter and tighter. They were close.

With a groan Stiles pushed in what seemed impossibly far, and with a screech Lydia came yet again.

Her breath was heavier than ever before, her hands dug in further, the walls around him tightened. His balls drew up and let out a choked gasp as he came.

He quickly fell down just shy of on top of her. Their sticky bodies still joined in every way. Their breaths slowed together.

After a few minutes Lydia broke the silence with ‘Get up, I need the toilet,’

‘So romantic,’ Stiles joked as he rolled off her onto his back.

‘Babe, we’ve been together six years,’ she got up and walked over to the bathroom ‘Romance is no longer 24/7,’

_Yes, but it will be tomorrow._

 

#

 

 

Light streamed into their bedroom. As always, the first thing he did was look at Lydia. to check she was still alive (she was). Second, to take in her beauty. He’s still not entirely convinced Lydia doesn’t get up in the morning to put on make-up, and has been pretending that this is what she looks like naturally. But he also thought six years was a long time to do that.

Also she has freckles that you can’t see during the day. He loves that he’s one of the few people that know that. He knows her freckles, he knows about the beauty mark on her lower back, he knows her ticklish spots. Not many people do, but Stiles was one of them.

Lydia’s hair looks like it was glowing, it shone like an ember. It took him back six years and the conversation he had with her about marriage. He couldn’t wait to marry her back then. Couldn’t wait to propose.

This time, Stiles couldn’t wait either.

Lydia’s eyes slowly opened, ‘Hey,’ she croaked. A lazy smile on her face.

Something changed inside Stiles, he couldn’t believe he loved someone else this much. He was sure he looked ridiculous staring at her. But he couldn’t help it, he was so in love.

‘Why are you looking at me like that?’ she asked with a sparkle in her eye.

‘Marry me,’ he said. He shocked himself as much as Lydia.

Her mouth formed a perfect O. She blinked hard a couple of times, before her face broke out into a smile.

‘Okay,’ she whispered.

‘What?’

‘Yes,’ her response was louder this time. She brought her hand up to his face and repeated ‘Yes, I’ll marry you, Stilinski,’

‘You will?’ Stiles asked in disbelief. She nodded, he could tell she was on the brink of tears. He leant in and kissed her with everything he had. He drew back and took her all in again.

Her face was pure ecstasy. It wasn’t just in her lips, but her eyes, her cheeks and her breath as well.

‘I have a ring!’ he spluttered out. Jumping out of bed naked. Taking the ring out of its no longer secret hiding place, he came back to bed his hands shaking.

Lydia sat up, and peered towards the small black box.

‘If you don’t like it I can get a new one,’ he assured her, the box still unopened in his hands. He slowly opened the box revealing the ring inside.

It was silver, and dainty. But he made sure it was still expensive. He knew Lydia hated her hands, which instantly made them one of his favourite things about her.

It had 3 small diamonds, as opposed to a big one. He knew she liked delicate rings, he had spent enough time around her to know exactly what she liked.

He was still terrified she’d hate it. He looked up at her, looking to reassurance.

A tear rolled down her cheek, and Stiles’ body rushed cold. ‘Do you hate it?’

She shook her head, ‘I love it… I love you,’ she said crying harder. She gave his lips a peck. ‘Well, you going to put it on me?’.

His hands were steadier now that he has calmed down. He picked up the ring as Lydia held up her hand. He took a breath before slipping it on her. He let out a sigh of relief when it fit her.

He watched Lydia stare at the ring. She looked up at him adoringly, ‘I love you,’

‘I love you too,’ he replied, and never in his life had he meant those words more.

 

#

 

When they finally decided it was time to get out of bed, Stiles said he would go get coffee for them. Only standing in Starbucks did it dawn on him what he just did. _Fuck_.

Calling Scott immediately, he wallowed in the terrible mistake he just made.  

‘I fucked up, man,’ he said the second Scott picked up.

‘Oh did you guys have a fight?’ Scott asked, worried.

‘No,’ Stiles sighed, running his hands through his hair ‘I accidentally proposed’.

‘Did she say yes?

‘Of course!’ Stiles exclaimed, feeling betrayed by Scott’s lack of trust ‘That is not the issue!’

The barista interrupted him and asked for his order ‘A double espresso and a tall caramel macchiato to go,’

‘And your name?’

‘Harry,’ he lied.

He could hear Scott still talking to him on the phone ‘Stiles? Stiles! You there?’

‘Yeah,’

‘How do you accidentally propose?’ Scott asked, a little confused but obviously amused.

‘She just looked so fucking beautiful,’ he sighed dreamily, remembering it all too vividly ‘I couldn’t wait, the few hours would be too much,’

‘Harry! We have drinks for Harry’ _oh shit that’s me._

‘Got to go now, Scott’ he quickly hung up the phone and took the drinks. He made sure he was out of sight from Starbucks before taking a sip of his drink.

When he returned to their apartment he handed Lydia her double espresso. _God, she looked so beautiful_. He regretted what he had done yes, but he couldn’t shake the enjoy of having Lydia as his fiancée. 

‘I was thinking,’ Lydia said ‘We should go out tonight, to celebrate our engagement,’

This gave Stiles an idea ‘I’ll take care of it, it will be a surprise,’ leaning in to give her a kiss. 

‘Haven’t you surprised me enough today?’ She asked with a smile, her eyes sparkling. But he knew she was fine with it.

He shot Scott a quick text.

 

**Plan back on. I have an idea.**

 

#

 

‘Where are we going, Stiles?’ Lydia asked narrowing her eyes. They had been driving for a while now, so long they had hit the beach.

‘Just a little further trust me,’ Stiles replied, he wanted it to entirely be a surprise. But he enjoyed Lydia’s curiosity.

‘I don’t think there are going to be any restaurants out here, Stiles,’

‘Clearly you don’t trust me,’ Stiles joked, Lydia just rolled her eyes to that one.

They drove on further and eventually Stiles said ‘Okay, we’re here but give me two minutes. Don’t look,’

‘What are you doing?’ Lydia sighed.

Stiles shot her a smile, saying the words ‘Trust me,’ once more as he jumped out the car.

They were over looking a bay, there were many ways to get to the bay and this was the most secluded. Which was perfect since he had no plans on getting close to it. Not that many people were going to go here in late November anyway. He travelled a little further down and found the blanket and candles Scott should have set-up about 20 minutes ago. He quickly lit the candles and texted Scott to let them know they were there.

Stiles walked back up, as expected Lydia was looking out at the bay. He walked over to the car and opened the door for her.

She narrowed her eyes and he could tell she was debating whether she should argue or not. She pursed her lips but leaving the car gracefully.

Stiles turned around and walked back down and prayed that Lydia was following him.

‘I’m wearing very inappropriate footwear here, Stiles,’ she said.

‘You’ve fought off trained killers in shoes worse than that, Lydia,’ he pointed out.

When they got to the spot, Stiles finally turned around to look at Lydia. He took a deep breath and said ‘I didn’t mean to propose,’

‘What?’ Lydia said in shock, her brows furrowing.

‘Not that I wasn’t going to!’ He defended. ‘I was going to do it tonight,’ he explained. Lydia’s features softened and gave a lopsided smile, that clearly said _you are ridiculous._

‘I put a lot of effort into this proposal and I didn’t want it to go to waste,’ he started. ‘I also want you to know how much I love you, I want you to have a story you can tell our kids.’ Lydia’s face started to form a smile. ‘You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. And I don’t just mean in looks. You’ve been the best thing that has ever happened to me. Six years in and I still can’t believe you love me,’ his voice was starting to break.

Stiles took a deep breath and continued ‘You are smarter and kinder than sixteen year old you would ever admit. And now 24 year old you loves you. You love your intelligence, you like caring for people. I’ve seen you grow. I’ve loved every version of you and know I’ll love every version that comes next,’ Lydia cut him off with a kiss.

He was so scared about what he was saying, he didn’t even see it coming. But her lips were on his now, and it felt like the most right thing in the world. Her hands cupped his neck, their mouths forming words their brains couldn’t say.

Stiles pulled away for a moment, but kept his eyes closed. ‘You shouldn’t have kissed me just then,’ he whispered against her mouth.

‘Why?’ she whispered back. Just then he could hear fireworks. Literally.

‘That’s why,’ he said back, pulling out of the kiss completely looking over to the other side of the bay. ‘Me and Scott had been planning it,’.

Lydia let out a laugh, it was a beautiful laugh. Not a joke laugh. A laugh of pure happiness, one that lifted the weight off his chest.

‘So, you like it?’

‘I’m a lucky girl,’ she said truthfully, tears in her eyes.

‘I’m a lucky guy,’ he said back at her. She pulled him by the collar of his shirt for another kiss.

Stiles’ hands wrapped around her tighter than ever before. He never wanted to let her go. Lydia’s warm, wet tongue slid over his and he sighed into her.

Lydia’s hands searched his body, not being able to decide where to place her hands. They moved between them and down to his groin.

He pulled out of the kiss and said ‘Really Lydia out here?’

Lydia pursed her lips saying _as if you weren’t planning this_. He gave a smug smile which Lydia broke with a kiss.

She bite down sensually on his bottom lip and she unbuckled his belt. Her hands slid up his shirt and caressed his body. Lydia broke the kiss and worked her way down Stiles neck with her tongue. Her hands skilfully undid the buttons of his shirt, one by one.

She let out a sigh of relief when his shirt was completely undone. She carefully pushed the shirt off his shoulders until it fell.

Their lips joined once again. Slowly exploring, as if they hadn’t had sex before, let alone today.

Stiles hands slipped round her back and carefully unzipped her dress. Lydia separated herself from him so she could step out of the dress, which she carefully folded up and put in a safe place.

‘What? It’s expensive,’ she replied the moment she saw the look on Stiles’ face. Stiles took this as opportunity to get rid of the rest of his clothes too. It was just him, stark naked, and her only in her underwear.

He joined the space between them, his hands slipped over her ass tightly. Lydia’s tongue slipped into his mouth further and she gave a hum of appreciation.

Her hand slipped forward, reaching out to give his cock a quick squeeze, causing Stiles to let out a sharp whimper and quickly say ‘Blanket.’

Lydia smiled against his mouth, and gently pushed him down to the blanket. With him sitting on the floor and her still standing, she slipped off her thong. She came down on her knees so she was slightly above him.

He took a moment to stare at her in awe before reaching around to unclasp her bra. She let out a sigh as her breasts were revealed to him.

He slowly kissed around her breasts, purposefully avoiding her nipples. He brought his hand up to her left breast and his mouth to her right. At first he swirled his tongue around her nipple, his hand mirroring his mouth. Slowly he bite down on her tight nipple and Lydia let out a groan. He moved his tongue over where his teeth once were, and soothed the area. Gently massaging with his tongue. Slowly he withdrew, Lydia whimpered at his retreat.

He quickly moved over to her other breast, repeating what he had just done. His tongue teasing her breasts, his teeth joining in on the fun and his tongue again, gently caressing.

He moved away and looked up at Lydia’s face, her eyes closed with desire. Her face pure bliss. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at Stiles, then looked down at Stiles’ cock. Her eyes glanced over the rest of his body and she gave him a sly grin.

Stiles held his breath in anticipation as she slowly slid down his cock

When he was finally in her and her warmth enveloped him, he let out a choked groan. She buried her face into his neck, and her hot, raspy breath was thick against his skin.

Steadily, she started to move, her head came up to look him directly in the eyes.

His hands were behind her, cupping her for support while her hands were in his hair, tugging every now and then.

Every move she made reverberated around his body, everything was matched breath for breath.

The tension inside Stiles increased until it was too intense. 

‘Fuck, Lydia,’ he spat out as he came, intense pleasure washing over him. He kissed up her neck tenderly, as Lydia continued to ride him.

From her moans, he could tell she was close, he dug his fingers into her back harder, and sharply bit down on her neck.

‘Stiles,’ she breathed out, as she threw her head back in desire as she came. She moved steadily a few more times, riding out her orgasm. Finally she collapsed against him and he laid down with her on top of him.

They lay there in silence before Lydia said ‘I don’t think we’ll be telling that bit to our kids,’

Stiles let out a laugh so big, he could hear it echo. Lydia joined in, burying her face into his neck.

‘I love you,’ Stiles told Lydia earnestly, slowly stroking her hair.

‘I love you too,’ she said back. ‘We should get back into our clothes’ she added.

‘It would make the story more interesting,’

‘I swear to god Stiles, if you tell anyone this story. You are never having sex with me again,’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback is appreciated 
> 
> I'm themartinskis on tumblr


End file.
